1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in vehicle seat assemblies, and more particularly to a vehicle seat having an adjustable head restraint assembly.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies are provided in the passenger seating area of a vehicle in a variety of configurations. For example, independent bucket seats may be mounted in various positions around the passenger seating compartment. Alternatively, bench seats that may accommodate more than one passenger can extend at least partially if not fully across the width of a passenger seating area.
Many seat assemblies include a headrest positioned adjacent a top or upper portion of a seat back. The headrest is typically vertically adjustable relative to the seat back to provide head support for the seat occupant while the vehicle in motion. The headrest assembly provides additional support to the occupant of the vehicle seat and, in the case of a vehicle collision, provide support for the occupant's head and neck.
Conventional headrest adjustment mechanisms can make adjustment of the height or position of the headrest assembly difficult based on the design of the passenger compartment or limitations of physical abilities of the vehicle occupants. Many vehicles today also include seat assemblies that fold down to provide increased cargo area. One limitation of many of these seats is the need to remove the head restraint prior to folding the seat. The head restraint must then be stowed in some generally inconvenient location. If the head restraint is stowed outside the vehicle, it may not be available when the seat is returned to its upright position.
Other head restraints can remain attached to the seat assembly while being adjusted as the vehicle seat is folded. However, many mechanisms do not adequately adjust the position of the head rest such that the headrest interferes with an object directly in front of the headrest, or it may interfere with the body of the vehicle. Thus, a vehicle occupant may not have the head restraint available when it is needed.
While current seat assembly design parameters has proven satisfactory for many vehicles, a need exists to develop a vehicle seat having an adjustable head restraint assembly that can be selectively positioned adjacent the occupant's head. It is also desirable to provide an adjustable head restraint assembly which cooperates with the seat back recliner mechanism to adjust the headrest when the seat back is folded forward adjacent the seat bottom.